


All Snowed In

by Isola_Caramella



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, JBO, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/pseuds/Isola_Caramella
Summary: A nothern blizzard for the records.





	All Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (belated) Christmas to my favorite fandom! 
> 
> My words for this fic were Warmth, Glow, Flame. As an AVID Hallmark Christmas movie addict, it fit with one of my favorite Christmas tropes, a cabin in the woods. I hope you enjoy Greyathena xoxo

Brienne thanked the Seven she’d paid avid attention in Oath Scouts and had her fire badge. Jaime had stared in awe as she worked the makeshift fire board and created enough friction to light the nest of dry leaves in the fireplace. The borrowed cabin somewhere in Winterfell was their only shelter until the snow stopped. Jaime’s truck buried somewhere off the Kingsroad while its owner sat silently for once.

It wasn’t that Jaime had been cowed into silence by his vastly idiotic idea to drive, through the North, when the regional airport at Eastwatch had been shut down. No, he’d been terrorized into silence by Brienne pushing him face first into the snow on mile two of their trek along the never ending road to try and find an open gas station. One look at Brienne’s face when he sat up had effectively ceased all forms of communication. No whistling inappropriate songs, no incessant questions about what she was doing for Sevenmas as their teeth chattered. Blissful silence.

As partners went, Jaime was terrible. But they worked well together and Catelyn refused to honor Brienne’s repeated requests for a trade. Now she was stuck in a hunting cabin with dry pasta, frozen pipes, Jaime Lannister and two pairs of clean underwear. It was still a better Sevenmas than she’d planned.

“Umm, I think this is where I say thank you. Hard to light a fire, one handed and all.”

Brienne glared at him, she had wanted to hit Jaime almost every day since they had been forced to work together, a rude bully reminiscent of every other bully in her life. He had calmed down, eventually. But today Brienne could only think of the warm hotel with room service they’d left behind in Mole’s Town. With their testimony over and their case finally wrapped up, no one expected them to fly back to King’s Landing in a record blizzard, even by northern standards. And yet, Jaime had. He was hells bent on returning home. So much so that driving had seemed like a good option. Ha.

“If you value your left hand, you’ll shut up. For once.”

The truth was Brienne was mad at herself. Stretching out her long fingers over the growing flames, she questioned why she’d agreed to go along in the first place. Misplaced duty as she thought of Jaime trying to tackle the drive from Mole’s Town to King’s Landing alone. Falling asleep and dying behind the wheel. Her conscience had frozen after the car stalled and left them stranded. Leaving her with more antipathy towards Jaime than she’d harbored in a good six months. It was her own stupid fault but it was easier to be mad at someone else.

“Why Jaime? What was so important?” The question plagued Brienne and once her limbs were sufficiently warmed, she needed to know.

“Tyrion. It’s his birthday and the day mother died. I didn’t want him to drink himself to death. I’ve spent every year with him except this one.” Jaime stated matter of fact, inching his way towards the fire and Brienne’s stretched out legs.

“Oh.” Brienne’s anger deflated, a blurry picture forming of her own mother humming a long forgotten lullaby. She no longer had an older brother trying to protect her from anything, self included. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.”

Jaime shrugged, settling in front of their only source of heat and sensing Brienne’s level of frustration dropping, started mimicking the attorney that tried their case. It distracted both of them into hysterical laughter.

Brienne stopped laughing as Jaime stared at her. “What now Lannister?”

“I’ve never heard you laugh before, or seen you smile. It makes your eyes bluer. You should do it more often.”

 


End file.
